Until June
by LayKay
Summary: Fiona's back in New York for another semester and Adam's determined to make for lost time during her sporadic weekend visits to Degrassi. Sequel to Fix You. Fiona/Adam, some Eli/Clare.
1. Here Without You

AN: this is the sequel to "Fix You" and the fifth story in my Fadam series. The stories, and the order they should be read in, are listed in my profile.

**Until June**

**Chapter 1**

Fiona stared at the screen of her laptop, waiting for Adam to log into Skype. He'd been back at school for nearly a week and she'd completed the first day of the semester. Her Monday class, however, ended at one, which left her with over two hours of down time before Adam got home.

She frowned, wondering if he was planning to stay after school to work out. When she wasn't around, he'd throw himself into exercising and there were some days he didn't get home until after six. Thankfully, Degrassi had gotten more lenient about emails and text messages sent during the school day so there wasn't much time that went by without hearing from him.

She glanced at her cell phone, it had been ringing off the hook during his math class that day. He was good at math, but it was his least favorite subject. The first message he'd sent read, "OMG so bored!" Their texts gradually began getting longer and even got a bit racy over the course of the hour. Then, suddenly, he didn't respond to her and she didn't hear from him for the rest of the day.

She jumped when her computer beeped and she saw Adam requesting a video chat. "Hey," she said as his picture appeared on her screen. "Where did you disappear to?"

He smiled. "Sorry. Armstrong caught me texting and took my phone."

"Oh God." The last message she'd sent had been particularly dirty. "He… he didn't see the texts did he?"

He shook his head. "Doubt it. Armstrong's pretty cool and he didn't say anything when I got my phone back at the end of the day."

"So, did you happen to see the message?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I saw it."

"And?"

"And… I wish you were here with me right now."

"What would you do if I was?" she asked mischievously.

"First, I'd kiss you so hard you can feel it in your toes."

He watched his screen as her eyes drifted shut and her lips parted slightly. "And then?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, I'd start by taking your shirt off."

He smiled when she reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head.

* * *

Adam hated not having Fiona next to him in bed. They were long past the point where sleeping together had to involve sex. Though a majority of their nights were spent apart, they still rested better in each other's arms.

The only good thing about sleeping without Fiona was that he didn't need to wear his chest binder to bed. Even though she'd made it clear several times she didn't care what his body looked like, she loved him no matter what. Regardless, he couldn't bring himself to let her see him without his chest wrapped.

His body was finally beginning to align with how he felt inside. He still had breasts though and those weren't going away any time soon. He sighed, turning his head to look at his clock. Five o'clock in the morning.

He groaned as he shifted again to lie on his back, looking up at the ceiling. His hand stretched out over the cool sheets on the side of the bed where she usually slept. Spring break was two months away. He had no idea how he could go that long without seeing her. Kissing her. Touching her.

He grabbed his cell phone and quickly typed a message to Fiona: "think you'll be able to visit before spring break? ;)"

He put his phone back on his bedside table, not expecting an answer any time soon. To his surprise, his phone rang moments later with a message from her.

"Absolutely! Valentine's weekend?"

He smiled as he typed a response. "Perfect!"

To be continued…


	2. Work for It

**Until June**

**Chapter 2**

Clare nodded as Eli rambled on about a new comic book. He opened the door of The Dot for her, never missing a beat as they stepped into the diner. She tried her best to keep her face neutral as they sat down at their normal table, wondering where Adam was. Normally he would be talking about comic books with Eli.

Adam disappeared shortly after the final bell rang. She and Eli checked the weight room and his favorite study nook, but couldn't find him. Two calls from Eli and one from Clare went unanswered.

She had begun to get concerned, but Eli stopped her train of phone calls before she reached Adam's mother. "He's a big boy," he'd told her. "Wherever he's hiding, I'm sure he's fine."

"Alright, I'll have that ready for you in a minute," Clare heard a familiar voice say at a nearby table.

She turned and saw Adam as he walked to the counter, wearing a t-shirt and apron from The Dot. He handed an order to Peter. He turned around and his eyes locked with Clare's. He froze for a moment then slowly walked to the table.

"Hey," he said softly.

Eli looked up at his friend, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Why? Did your sugar mama cut you off?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Really?" he demanded. Eli had hit a nerve. His mother constantly accused Fiona of throwing her money around by offering to pay for his surgery. Her family would also be paying for their wedding and they had offered to help him pay for university.

He didn't see the issue with the Coyne's helping him out financially. It was traditional for the bride's family to pay for the wedding and they would be married by the time he started university and it made no sense to have loans when they could easily pay for tuition.

"Sorry."

"Why are you working though?" Clare wondered. "I didn't think your mom would let you."

Adam shrugged. "She probably wouldn't if she knew. Fiona's gonna be back Valentine's weekend."

Eli blinked as he looked up at his friend, clearly lost.

Clare, however, understood. "Aww," she gushed. "What are you saving up for?"

"I haven't decided yet, but it's gonna be big. Like, huge. Our anniversary is a couple weeks after Valentine's Day, so I need to kind of combine the two since she won't be in town for our anniversary."

"Technically, your anniversary isn't until November," Eli said.

Clare smacked him in the arm while Adam rolled his eyes.

"What?" Eli asked. "You guys broke up like three times."

"Twice," Adam corrected. "And we're not counting our… down time. We're counting from the day we became official." He frowned. "At least, I think so."

Eli shrugged. "Hey, ignore me. A year's a year. Mazel tov, dude."

Adam smiled and touched his knuckles to Eli's. "Thanks, man."

"Adam!" Peter yelled from the counter. "Table nine."

Adam glanced at Peter and nodded. "I gotta go," he said quickly before he walked to another table.

Eli frowned as he watched Adam clear dirty plates from a table on the other side of the restaurant. "Well, that was rude," he murmured.

"Eli, he's just doing his job."

He shook his head. "No, not that. He didn't take our order."

0o-0o-0o-0o

Adam groaned as his cell phone rang when he flopped into bed after a long shift at The Dot. He grabbed it off his table and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked without looking at the name on the display.

"Well, hi," Fiona said. "Did you forget about me?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Of course not. I said I'd call you Wednesday night."

"You did," she agreed. "It's Thursday."

"Really?" He groaned. "Shit! I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"It's ok. Just don't do it again."

He sighed. At least she didn't sound mad. "I won't."

"Are you ok? You sound… out of it."

"Yeah. No. I'm fine. Just tired."

"Maybe it's a good idea if you cut back on the workouts a little."

"Right," he murmured. She had no idea he'd gotten a job and had dramatically cut back on the amount of time he spent working out. He wanted Valentine's Day to be a surprise.

"It's just… you sound horrible."

"Thanks."

"Adam, I'm serious. You're gonna burn yourself out."

He glanced at the picture of her on his bedside table. "It'll be worth it."

To be continued…

AN: this story will be jumping back and forth between NYC and Degrassi and will be formatted the same was as The Way Back to You was. IE: the (FFN approved) dashes and Os for two scenes within one chapter that have the same setting and the line break when the scenes switch locations.


	3. Be Mine

**Until June**

**Chapter 3**

Adam stood in the waiting area of the airport, wearing a black suit with a grey shirt and tie, holding a bouquet of roses behind his back. He scanned the crowd of people before he finally saw Fiona.

She looked completely exhausted, but her face lit up when she spotted him.

He smiled and produced the flowers from behind his back as she walked to him. "I missed you."

"They're beautiful. What's all this about?" she asked, motioning to his suit.

"I told you, we're going out for dinner." He'd kept a majority of his plans for the weekend from her, but had to tell her they'd be going out for dinner. He kept where they were going a secret, but he knew being underdressed was grounds for murder to her so he had to give her a heads up.

"I thought you meant, like… tomorrow night. I can't go out like this. I'm a mess!"

He smiled. "You're beautiful."

"You have to say that."

"It doesn't make it any less true. Go to the bathroom and get changed and freshen up."

She stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I just spent almost two hours on an airplane. Can't we go to your house so I can at least take a shower?"

He shook his head. "Go get changed."

"Adam…"

"I'll wait."

"But…"

"Our reservations are at eight," he told her, checking his watch. "It's 6:30. We need to get moving."

"I can't believe you," she grumbled, shaking her head as she walked toward the bathroom with her suitcase.

It was past seven o'clock when she came out of the bathroom, wearing a dark blue one-shoulder cocktail dress, looking angry. "Let's go."

He laughed. "You're mad?"

"Yeah and if you were smart, you wouldn't be laughing."

He simply shook his head and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before they began walking out of the airport.

Outside, a limo was waiting. The driver opened the door when he spotted them. Fiona raised her eyebrows and looked at Adam. She had been expecting his mother's minivan, maybe a taxi. "What's going on?"

"We're going to dinner," he told her. "Your chariot awaits."

0o-0o-0o-0o

Less than an hour later, they were seated at an upscale Italian restaurant in downtown Toronto. Adam smiled as he looked at his girlfriend across the table. Fiona was radiant. They were definitely the youngest people in the restaurant who weren't accompanied by parents, but she still managed fit right in.

Though he told her it would be fine if she ordered whatever she wanted, she ordered an inexpensive pasta dish. Her Italian was flawless. It was far from a new discovery for him; they'd spent three months together in Italy, where Fiona often acted as a translator.

"This is so amazing. You have to taste this." She twisted some of her pasta around her fork and held it out to him.

He smiled and ate the angel hair pasta. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Of course. I can't stay mad at you." She reached across the table to put her hand on top of his. "This is perfect."

He fought the urge to lean across the table and kiss her. He dropped his eyes from her lips and looked at her nearly empty plate. "Want dessert?"

She shook her head, caressing the back of his hand softly. "Not really."

He smiled and let out a quick breath. "I missed you."

"Then lets go to your house," she said flirtatiously.

"Actually, I have another surprise for you."

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"Not really." He pulled a card out his wallet and tucked it into the check holder.

She raised her eyebrows. "When did you get a credit card?"

He shook his head, handing the check back to the waiter. "Debit," he corrected.

"Ok, when did you get a debit card? You don't have a checking account."

He smiled. "I got a job to save up for tonight. I've been working at The Dot, shoveling sidewalks and doing odd jobs around the house for the last month or so."

"You did all that for me?"

He shrugged. "You're worth it."

A moment later the waiter returned with his card. He put it back into his wallet then stood and buttoned his suit jacket. "Ready for part two?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Adam, this dinner was amazing," she told him as she put her hand in his and stood. "No part two necessary."

"Well, I kind of already paid for it."

"That's too bad," she said, taking a step toward him. "Because I really miss your bedroom."

He smiled and took another step toward her. They hadn't kissed all night, she was still slightly annoyed with him on the way to the restaurant, and he wanted so badly to feel her lips on his.

He could feel her breath, warm against his cheek. With every shred of restraint he had, he stepped away from her. "Let's go."

She smiled as he led her by the hand out of the restaurant. The limo was waiting for them. Adam released her hand to open the door for her.

He slid into the seat behind her and the car began moving as soon as he closed the door. "I love you," he told her as he slipped his hand back into hers.

She turned her head to look at him, smiling. "Good." She leaned forward and kissed him, he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, quickly deepening it.

He ran his hand along her bare shoulder as she began loosening his tie. With her free hand, she reached to the roof of the car to push the button that raised the divider between them and the driver.

She slowly began undoing the buttons of his shirt before he quickly pulled away from her. "Wait."

"It's ok," she told him. "The driver can't see us."

"I… I know." He buttoned his shirt again and fixed his tie. "Just wait a few minutes." He kissed her softly when she frowned. "I want you so much, Fi," he whispered. "Just a few more minutes. It'll be worth it. I promise."

"Don't I get any hints?" she asked, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. "You'll like it."

"I better," she said, not taking her eyes off his lips.

He leaned forward to kiss her lips softly once more. Finally, the limo rolled to a stop. "We're here," he told her. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Please?"

She couldn't help smiling as she complied. He helped her out of the limo and escorted her through a spinning door. The air changed from nearly freezing to a comfortable warmth and she heard people bustling all around her.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Adam said. "Don't open your eyes."

He left her side and she had the urge to open one eye, but she knew Adam was probably watching her from wherever he'd gone.

A moment later, an arm wrapped around her waist. "It's me," he said when she jumped. "Let's go."

He led her several feet then into what she could assess was an extremely small room. Suddenly, she felt movement under her feet. An elevator.

The elevator stopped and Adam covered her eyes with one hand as they stepped into off.

"I'm not gonna peek," she told him.

"I know." He kissed the side of her head and led her several more feet before he finally stopped. She heard a tiny beep before a lock clicked. "Ok, open them."

She opened her eyes, blinking several times as they adjusted to the lights. She glanced around the corridor they stood in. Numbered doors lined the walls on both sides.

She looked back at Adam, whose hand was on the knob of the door they stood in front of. "Happy Valentine's Day-slash-anniversary," he said as he pushed open the door.

She smiled as she began to walk into the hotel room, but he put a hand on her arm to stop her. Suddenly, her legs came out from underneath her as he easily swung her into his arms.

"Show off," she teased as he carried her into the room.

He smiled. "If you got it, flaunt it." He carefully lowered her feet to the floor and closed the door.

"And you got it all, baby." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away too soon. "I need to get my suitcase from the limo," she suddenly remembered.

He shook his head and pointed to the corner of the room, where her suitcase sat with a smaller bag that she immediately recognized as Adam's. "The limo driver dropped them off while we were at dinner."

"Wow, you really planned this."

He smiled and shrugged. "I just really wanted this weekend to be special."

"I think you succeeded," she told him before she pressed her lips to his once more. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

They moved toward the bed as they kissed. She quickly removed his tie and began opening the buttons of his shirt as they fell onto the king bed. She pushed his shirt off as well, tossing it to the floor before her hands moved to his belt.

He slowly began to unzip her dress before she pulled away again. She moved out from underneath him. "Wait a minute," she whispered. She kissed him softly as she left the bed.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled as she walked to her suitcase. "It'll be worth it," she teased before she disappeared into the bathroom.

After a moment, the door opened again and Fiona walked out. Her tiny black satin robe was tied in a loose knot at her stomach.

His heart began beating faster as she walked to the bed, slowly undoing the knot as she moved. She stopped at the foot of the bed and let her robe fall to the floor, leaving her standing in a short, bright pink negligee.

"Wow," he whispered as he sat up.

"Great minds think alike. I wanted the weekend to be special too," she told him as she crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap.

"Mission accomplished."

To be continued…

AN: for anyone wondering, Fiona's wearing different lingerie than the one she had in When In Rome. She's compiling nice little collection.

Also, this chapter is the longest chapter in the series.


	4. Down We Fall

**Until June**

**Chapter 4**

Adam smiled as Fiona curled against him, draping one of her legs across his. "I don't want to move," she murmured against his neck.

"Then don't," he said, rubbing her bare back in small circles. "Let's just stay like this forever."

She smiled. "I think we might need to eat eventually."

"True. And I guess after a while we'd start to smell kinda funny."

"Yeah," she said, laughing.

He smiled again, kissing the side of her head gently. "I can't wait to wake up with you everyday."

She smiled as well as she imagined what living with Adam would be like. It wasn't the first time she'd done it. It was so easy to imagine. Decorating their home together. Sharing long, hot showers in the mornings. Spending their weekends in bed or lounging around their house.

Getting their children ready for school.

Her smile suddenly faded. They'd never talked about how they'd go about starting a family. She wasn't entirely sure if he wanted kids.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when he noticed her thoughtful, almost worried, look.

"Do you want to have kids?" she blurted.

He frowned thoughtfully as he sat up. He opened his mouth then closed it again before he finally spoke. "That's… that's complicated."

"You've never though about it?"

"I have," he said softly. He'd dreamt about the family they'd have someday. But that family lived in a fantasy world, where things were simpler. Where he was born in the right body and could have a child with Fiona.

He'd given up any hope of having a biological child long ago. It was hard to deal with, especially when he met Fiona, but he accepted that it wouldn't happen.

"… and we can harvest some of your eggs," he heard her say, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'll carry them, of course. I can be implanted…"

"What?" he interrupted her. How long had see been talking about that?

"We can have two… or more, if you want. One can be biologically mine, one can be yours."

He shook his head, staring at her as if she was speaking some alien language. She'd somehow turned the possibility of children into a math problem. And a simple one at that.

He suddenly felt like throwing up.

"I mean, artificial insemination is getting more and more common," she continued.

He moved his lips, but not sound came out. He shook his head again. He couldn't believe the turn this conversation had taken. "Stop," he finally managed to say.

"What?"

"I can't talk about this," he mumbled as he got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom as if he was in a trance.

He quickly locked the door behind him then put down the lid of the toilet and sat down, putting his face into his hands. He gasped for air as his chest constricted around his lungs.

The idea of having a biological child terrified him. A voice in the back of his head kept telling him how horrible of an idea it was.

_They'll turn out like you._

"Shut up," he whimpered, putting his hands over his ears as if he could keep the imaginary voices at bay.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. "Adam, can I come in?"

He looked at the door when he heard Fiona's voice. He didn't want her to see him like this, though it wasn't a new development.

When he'd gotten out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom, she knew exactly what was happening. She'd been present several times when he'd had panic attacks, which were usually linked to his gender dysphoria. They varied in severity and there were times she could talk him down.

There were times when he didn't want to see her, didn't want her to see him, but she usually stood on the other side of the door. He sometimes expected to open the door and see her gone, but she never left him. He knew if it came to it, she'd sleep on the floor until he was ready to talk. He was often worried that she'd slip away from him, it was important for her that he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

He took several deep breaths before he finally reached over to unlock the door, shaking uncontrollably. Fiona opened the door and stepped in, wearing his shirt

"It's ok," she said, immediately pulling him into her arms. They slowly sank onto the cool tiles of the floor as she held him tightly, stroking his hair. "Talk to me."

"What if… what if our kids… what if they're like me?"

"You mean amazing and caring and the sweetest guy I know? I hope so."

He smiled despite himself and held her tighter, letting out a shuddered breath. "I don't want my kids to go through what I did."

She rubbed his back gently, wishing she could say something to alleviate his concerns. She knew a simple "they won't" wouldn't be enough. Some people would be against him raising children, she'd always known that. She simply rolled her eyes at them.

She wasn't sure what to do when Adam began doubting his own ability to be a father.

They sat like that for several minutes, holding each other as she ran her fingers through his hair, before she finally felt him relax in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"I just… I keep freaking out. I can't help it I just…"

"It's ok," she told him, rubbing his back gently. "I think you reacted just like any other 17-year-old guy who's girlfriend suddenly started talking about kids would."

To be continued…

AN: this chapter is proof, I have no control over what happens in this story. The Adam and Fiona who live in my head are controlling it completely. I originally planned for this to be a cute, fluffy chapter. Adam wasn't having that.


	5. Upswing

**Until June**

**Chapter 5**

Adam groaned when he felt a movement next to him. He ran his hand over the warm sheets where Fiona had just been.

He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend before she slipped into the bathroom. He smiled as he sat up and reached for the phone next to the bed, dialing the number for room service.

Fiona came out of the bathroom as he hung up the phone. He smiled again and laid back against his pillow as he watched her walk back to the bed, wearing just one of his t-shirts. She looked adorable. And incredibly sexy.

"Who was that?" she asked, crawling under the covers next to him.

"I ordered us breakfast."

"It's a little late for breakfast, don't you think?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. After she managed to calm him down after his anxiety attack early in the morning, they'd gone back to sleep. It was now past noon.

He shrugged. "Want me to call and cancel?"

"No. I'm starving." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." He nodded and turned his head to look at her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." She leaned forward to kiss him softly.

He smiled against her lips before kissing her cheek then neck. She let out a breath as he moved half on top of her. She tugged at the back of his shirt as he nibbled the skin at her neck.

"Adam," she moaned.

He moved back to kiss her lips again, she threaded her fingers through his short hair as their kiss deepened. He reached down, slipping his hand underneath the shirt she wore to touch her stomach.

Then there was a knock on the door.

He pulled back to look at her. "That's our food."

She nodded, her arms still around him. "They'll leave it in the hallway." She pulled him back to her.

He kissed her passionately before he heard her stomach growl. He pulled away from her again and grinned. "Sounds like someone needs fed."

"The lioness doesn't get fed," she told him. "She feeds."

"Ok." He laughed and kissed her once more before he sat up and got his boxers off the floor. He pulled them on before going to the door.

When he opened it, their food was on floor. Fiona watched as he brought in three covered trays, putting them on the small table.

"French toast," he told her.

"What's the third tray?"

He smiled as he picked the tray up and walked to the bed with it. He sat down next to her and pulled the cover off, throwing it onto the floor.

"Chocolate covered strawberries," she observed. "Very nice."

"Thought you might like them." He picked a strawberry up and held it in front of her lips.

She grinned as she leaned forward. She bit down on the chocolate covered fruit, looking at him as she licked the juice and chocolate from her lips.

He swallowed hard as he watched her, subconsciously licking his own lips.

She smiled, loving the effect she had on him. She picked up another strawberry, holding it towards Adam.

He looked at the strawberry, then back at her. He leaned forward, meeting her lips. She grinned against his lips, putting the strawberry back onto the plate before winding her arms around his neck as they fell onto the bed together.

To be continued…


	6. Housing Plan

**Until June**

**Chapter 6**

Adam sighed as he wrapped his arms around Fiona from behind as she packed her suitcase. "I wish you didn't need to leave," he whispered.

She smiled as she leaned back against him. "I know. These weekends go by too fast."

He kissed her neck, rocking her gently back and forth as he looked at her open suitcase. Most of her clothes were untouched, still folded neatly. "You packed a lot of clothes," he observed.

"Not really. I packed enough for the weekend. Silly me, I thought I might actually be getting dressed at some point."

"That is silly," he agreed in a teasing tone.

She smiled again as she turned in his arms to kiss him softly. "Just think, another month and a half and I'll be back for spring break."

He grinned. "I don't think I can afford a hotel room for a whole week."

"I guess we'll just have to make your bedroom work for us," she told him ad she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward to kiss her, still smiling. She kissed him back softly before leaning her head against his shoulder. She hated having to leave him, but she had projects due at school.

"I can't wait until we're in New York together," she said. "You're gonna love living in the city."

"I'm gonna love living with _you_," he told her, holding her close.

She smiled. "We can get an apartment in Greenwich, maybe SoHo," she mused. "Hardwood floors. Two bedrooms. A walk-in closet."

"A walk-in closet?" he asked, moving back slightly to look at her.

She nodded. "At least one."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Of course. Where else would I put my shoes?"

"How about that second bedroom you mentioned? They might fit."

"Then where would we put our guests?"

"A hotel," he suggested.

"Adam, come on. I wouldn't want your parents or Holly J or Eli held up in a hotel room somewhere when we're more than capable of giving them a place to stay."

He shrugged, dropping his arms from around her. "I just don't think we need a place that big."

"Two bedrooms is not big."

"It is in the middle of New York City. The rent for an apartment like that would be…" he trailed off, doing math in his head.

"Around six thousand dollars a month," she told him.

He blinked. "You… you just said that like its nothing. Six thousand a month would be seventy-two thousand dollars a year. That's as much as a Bentley."

"Not quite. Bentley's are usually around a hundred thousand. Do you want a Bentley?"

"No, Fiona, I don't want a hundred thousand dollar car. I don't _need_ a hundred thousand dollar car. Just like we don't need a two bedroom apartment with hardwood floors and a freaking walk-in closet. That money could be used for something else. Our kids' university tuition."

"We're not gonna have any trouble paying their tuition."

"We might if you blow through your trust fund. It's not a bottomless pit, you know."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Me? Who's the one who wants a weight room?"

"I'll join a gym. And I'll pay for the membership."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can. I'll get a job."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. For the last year, you've paid for everything we did. You paid for our trip to Rome last summer, you paid for my plane ticket to New York over winter break."

"New York was a Christmas gift."

"It doesn't matter. This… this weekend is the first thing I've done for you. I mean, Declan even paid for your engagement ring."

"You never told me that you had a problem with it."

He shrugged. "I didn't. Then… Fi, I know six thousand bucks is like chump change to you, but it's not to me. At least not every month." He released a slow breath before continuing. "We don't need a two bedroom apartment. Not right after we get married. I'm mean, we're gonna be just us for a while right?"

"Right," she agreed. "But I'm not budging on the closet."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

"Maybe a terrace."

He laughed. "Let's try to get through the next year and a half first, alright?" He kissed the side of her head softly. "Apartment hunting can wait. You have a plane to catch."

To be continued…

AN: Adam's freaking out a lot lately. I'd _like_ to say he calms down in future chapters. But he really doesn't.


	7. Clarity

**Until June**

**Chapter 7**

_Just wanted to say good morning! Miss you! xoxo_

Adam smiled as he read the text message on his phone from Fiona. It had arrived while he was in the shower. He hated not being near his phone when she texted, if he responded quickly they'd usually fall into an easy conversation.

Regardless, he was happy she had messaged him. The short taxi ride to the airport from the hotel the previous day was silent. When they separated at the airport, they didn't hold each other nearly as long as usual and they shared a very quick kiss goodbye. He had been worried she was still mad at him after their fight.

_Morning, princess. _He responded after the fifth time reading her message. _Miss you too._

He got dressed and headed downstairs, his phone in the front pocket of his jeans.

Drew was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "Morning, bro," he said as Adam went to the cupboard, pulling out a box of pop-tarts. "How was your weekend?" he asked with a smirk.

The pastry flew out of Adam's hand, crumbling on the floor. He quickly glanced out of the kitchen to see if their parents were around. "How did you know about that?" he whispered urgently.

"You dropped something."

"Andrew!"

"I've seen you clearing tables at The Dot and I saw the hotel reservation on you computer."

Adam blinked. "You went on my computer?"

Drew shrugged. "My printer broke," he told him. Adam rolled his eyes. "Really, dude, did you expect me to believe you were going to stay at Eli's, wearing a suit?"

Adam sighed. He thought no one had seen him leave the house Friday. "Mom and Dad don't know, do they?" His parents thought he was spending the weekend with Eli and had no idea Fiona was in town.

"No," Drew said, shaking his head. "They're completely clueless. By the way, you owe me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I'm covering up that you got a job and I know why you got a job. You don't want Mom to find out you've been skimping on your schoolwork so you could treat Fiona to an expensive dinner and a weekend at a hotel, do you?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

" First I want to know how your weekend went."

0o-0o-0o-0o

"Adam, you should see this," Clare said, sitting at a computer across from him in the library.

"What?"

"Come here."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed as he stood and walked to Clare's computer. "The Anti-Grapevine?" he asked, recognizing the website layout immediately. "That thing's actually still running?"

"Chantey left it to Jenna to run after she graduated."

"Of course she did. God forbid the blogosphere be void of Degrassi gossip."

"Adam, look…"

"Why are you even reading that crap?"

"Someone sent the link to me. Adam, look." She pointed to the computer screen. "It links to The New York Post, Page Six."

Adam sighed as he looked at the screen and read the headline, then laughed.

"How are you laughing at this?"

He shook his head, scrolling down to read the article. Two pictures, one of Fiona with Nate and the other of her with Adam, which was taken while he was in New York for winter break, were side by side, with a picture of her engagement ring inset. The headline read "Two-Sided Coyne".

_"New York socialite Fiona Coyne has recently been spotted sporting a diamond ring. The Coyne family, who is notoriously secretive about the previously-troubled teen's personal life, has yet to reveal who or where the ring came from or if it is indeed an engagement ring," the article began._

_"However, the two young men pictured above with Ms. Coyne are prime suspects. Nathaniel Greene (pictured left with Coyne) is a sophomore, currently studying Graphic Design at the Fashion Institute of Technology in Chelsea, where Coyne is a freshman studying Fashion Design. Greene, 20, is from Bayfield, Wisconsin, where both of his parents are high school teachers._

_"The 18-year-old socialite is often spotted Greene's apartment building late at night. 'Nate and Fiona are inseparable,' a fellow FIT student told Page Six. 'They're always around each other.'"_

Adam smiled as he read. When he'd seen Nate at his New Year's party, after they had a run-in with Bobby, he asked Nate to keep an eye on her. He also knew of Fiona's habit of falling asleep at Nate and his boyfriend Brandon's apartment, they lived a few blocks away from campus while the Coyne's lived in the Upper West Side, on the other side of Manhattan.

_"Little is known about the other young man, who has only been identified as 'Adam', and has become another of the Coyne's closely guarded secrets. 'She is engaged,' a source close to the family revealed, though they declined to reveal which is the lucky man. 'They're very happy.'"_

"What's wrong with it?" Adam asked, looking back at Clare.

"Well… it kind of suggests there's someone else."

Adam shrugged. He was more annoyed at the invasion of privacy than anything else. There had been a time when he wouldn't have reacted well to the article, before he knew Nate, when he thought Fiona was cheating with him. "If there is, and it's Nate, he has a lot of explaining to do to his boyfriend." He shook his head, re-reading the final line of the article.

To be continued…


	8. Popular

**Until June**

**Chapter 8**

"What's going on?" Adam asked, looking down the hallway of school where a group of girls were standing, looking at him.

Eli glanced at the girls. "Haven't you heard? You're hot."

Adam couldn't help smiling. "Really?"

"Well, I'm not really into you that way but that article about you and Fi raised your stock. Girls like that love what they can't have."

"What are you talking about? You're with Clare and girls aren't really throwing themselves at you."

Eli shrugged. "Girls are scared of each other," he said simply, as if it were common knowledge. "If Fiona was here, they wouldn't be acting like this."

* * *

"Already booking your flight back to Canada?" Nate asked as he sat across from Fiona in the cafeteria, where she was on her phone.

Fiona sighed. "Right," she said to the person who was she on the phone with. "Yeah. Thank you." She hung up her phone and looked at Nate.

"You were awfully formal to be talking to Adam," he observed.

She shook her head. "Doing damage control. Sorry about that article."

Nate shrugged. "Brandon grew up with this too, he gets it. I doubt my parents will read it. As far as everyone else is concerned… who cares? I mean, people are gonna think whatever they want to think."

Fiona nodded. "Well, Adam finds this whole thing hilarious. He usually hates drawing attention to himself."

"Good to know he's adjusting to life in the limelight."

"He's hardly in the limelight. We've gone this long under the radar."

"Yeah and then a photographer got a shot of that ice rink on your finger. Whatever privacy he once had is gone now."

She glanced automatically down at her engagement ring and shook her head. "He's 17, they can't dig anything up on him while he's a minor. By the time his birthday comes, it'll be old news."

"That's good. At least he won't be outed to the world."

"How did you and Brandon… go public?" she asked slowly.

Nate sighed softly. "It was complicated. Brandon wasn't out of the closet yet and he wasn't happy when he was forced out. Eventually, it blew over. We became old news when Twincest happened."

Fiona visibly flinched at the memory. "Good to know people still remember that."

"I just remember it cause it relieved some tension in my relationship. Not to mention it was funny as hell," he told her, laughing.

"It really wasn't, but thanks for finding humor in the worst moment of my life."

"You're so dramatic. You're eighteen. You'll have five, maybe six more worse moments."

"Thanks, Nate. I feel better now," she quipped.

"Well, it's true," he said with a shrug.

0o-0o-0o-0o

Fiona smiled when she saw Adam log onto Skype. "There's my working man," she said as they began a video chat.

He smiled, looking tired. He was still wearing his uniform from The Dot. "Hey," he said, followed by a yawn.

"Baby, why don't you quit? You're exhausted all the time and you don't need the job."

"I know, but I'm hoping my mom will see that I'm becoming more responsible. Quitting after a month doesn't exactly give that impression."

"And getting a job without her permission does?"

He shrugged. "Shows initiative."

She smiled and nodded. "So Clare tells me you're enjoying your new-found popularity."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "There's been girls staring at me and giggling but you have nothing to worry about."

"Good."

"You know, Eli said they're scared of you."

"The girls at your school?" she asked, he nodded. "They should be."

to be continued...


	9. In Your Arms

**Until June**

**Chapter 9**

"So what do we have planned for spring break?" Fiona asked, as she spoke to Adam on the phone. He was sitting at a table at The Dot, eating a hamburger on his break.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I told you it wasn't gonna be as big as Valentine's Day."

"I know. I just hope you're not going to be working all week."

He smiled. "I pulled some favors and got Mollie and Pete to cover my shifts."

"Good cause I don't want anything to interrupt us."

He smiled again as his mind escaped into vivid fantasies of the coming week. By some miracle, Degrassi's spring break aligned with FIT's. They would have an entire week, uninterrupted by school or work. He could hardly wait.

"Adam!" Peter called from behind him. "Your thirty minutes are up, time to clock back in."

Adam sighed softly. "I have to go," he told Fiona.

"Wait a minute."

"Fi." He turned to look at Pete, who looked annoyed. "I really can't. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Five more minutes."

"I… I really can't. I need to clock back in and…"

"Look behind you," she said suddenly, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Turn around."

Adam looked confused as he heard the door open behind him.

"Adam."

Fiona's voice echoed on his phone and he turned to find her standing just feet away from him with her suitcase. "Surprise," she said as he lowered his phone from his ear.

He blinked as he stared at her, wondering if his imagination was playing tricks on him.

"Hi," she said after a moment. "I just spent two hours on an airplane to see you. Don't I at least get a kiss?"

He smiled and quickly closed the distance between them and kissed her. "I missed you so much," he whispered, holding her close. "Wait, I thought your plane came in tomorrow morning."

"I caught an early flight." She laughed softly when his face lit up in a smile before he kissed her again. She pulled away too soon and glanced at Peter. "You should probably get back to work."

Adam sighed as he looked at his co-worker. Peter was waiting on a customer, but glanced up at Adam, looking angry. "I have still have two hours left in my shift. No one's home at my house, but if you wanna leave your suitcase here I'll put it in the back…"

"I'll stay here," she said. She walked to the table where Adam had been sitting.

He smiled. "Ok." He kissed her quickly before taking a step away from her. "I have to get back to work."

"Aren't you gonna take my order?" she teased when he began to walk away.

"I don't need to. Unless you don't like almond milk lattes anymore."

She smiled. "Well, if I'm gonna be here for two hours you better at least give me food."

"Turkey burger, lettuce and tomato, mustard, no ketchup." He grinned as he turned to walk away. "And I'll be right back with your fries."

0o-0o-0o-0o

"That was the longest two hours ever," Fiona said as she and Adam walked into his bedroom.

"Sorry," he said as he pulled her into his arms. When they'd gotten to his house, no one was home. They took advantage of having the house to themselves and hastily dropped Fiona's suitcase at the door before making a beeline up the stairs to his bedroom.

He leaned forward to kiss her, pushing her back into the door. Even though they would have the next week together, they had over a month make up for and he intended to make his time with her last.

He teased her lips with his until her tightened her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, silently demanding more. He didn't give in, however, and continued to kiss her, slowly, deliberately.

She pulled him closer again, this time linking her leg around his as if she were trying to climb his body. He grinned against her lips and lifted her up so that her legs came around his waist. It was a bit of an awkward position, as she was slightly taller than him, but neither of them minded the increased contact.

He pulled back after a moment to look at her, supporting her by holding onto her legs and pushing her back up against the door as he kissed her lips again. She moaned softly, her arms tightening around his shoulders.

"Adam," she gasped when he moved to kiss her neck. "Please."

He smiled as he looked at her again, keeping his hold on her. "Yes, princess." He lowered her to the floor so that he could lift her into his arms before carrying her to the bed.

To be continued…


	10. Changes

**Until June**

**Chapter 10**

Fiona walked down the stairs of Adam's house, heading toward the kitchen. As she moved, the strong scent of coffee made her smile. She'd gotten up early the previous day for class, then jumped on an airplane immediately after and she didn't get much sleep the night before.

She and Adam were up until early in the morning, talking and kissing, with sporadic love making sessions sprinkled throughout the night.

As she turned into the kitchen, she saw Adam's mother making breakfast. Fiona stood at the entrance of the kitchen for a moment before she decided to go back upstairs until Adam woke up.

"Morning," Audra said as Fiona turned to leave.

Fiona stood where she was for a moment before turning to look at Audra. "Good morning, Mrs. Torres."

"Where's Adam?"

Fiona managed to not roll her eyes at his mother's bluntness as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Still asleep."

Audra nodded silently as she focused her attention on the eggs cooking on the stovetop.

After a moment of silence, Fiona turned to look at Audra. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Adam. His… breast surgery. I know you don't approve, but he has an appointment in June."

Audra finally looked up at Fiona. "Why?"

"I made it for him, hoping you would change your mind."

"What give you the right…"

Fiona closed her eyes, speaking quickly, hoping that his mother would hear her out. "He wants so badly to be seen a man and he's trying so hard. He's been working out everyday and he has a job and is keeping up with his grades. He deserves this. He deserves to live his life as himself."

"He's only 17…"

"But he'll be eighteen four months after the surgery. Why make him wait another eight until next summer?"

"So you two can get married?"

Fiona closed her eyes for a moment. "So that he can finish high school and start university happy with himself."

"He'll have plenty of time after he graduates…"

"Mrs. Torres, please. Just consider it."

Audra sighed after a moment. "I don't like the idea of him being alone after the surgery."

"He won't be. I'll be there and we'll have a nurse for him. And I know you want to be with Adam after the operation. My mother's offered to let you and Mr. Torres and Drew stay with us while he's recovering."

Audra looked at Fiona for a moment. "Tell your mother I said thank you for the offer. I'll have to think about it."

Fiona smiled, resisting the urge to hug her. "Thank you." She stood for a moment, unsure what to do. "I'm gonna take a cup of coffee up to Adam," she said as she got another cup and poured some coffee.

Holding one cup in each of her hands, she walked up the stairs. Adam was exiting the bathroom as she began walking down the hallway.

"There you are," he said, towel drying his hair. He walked over to her and kissed her quickly. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"Coffee run," she said, handing him one of the cups. "I talked to your mom too."

"About what?"

She smiled. "Your surgery."

He looked at her anxiously. "And?"

"She said she'd think about it."

His face fell. "That's a no," he said as he turned to walk back to his room.

"I don't know," she said as they walked into his bedroom and sat next to him on the bed. "I think she might actually be considering it."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. You know me, I make convincing arguments."

"You do," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her.

She smiled as he pulled away. "We'll spend the summer in New York." She kissed him again. "Just you and me," she told him before kissing him once more. "And our families." She kissed him quickly once more.

He quickly pulled away. "Wait. Our families?"

To be continued…

AN: that's gonna be a fun summer!


	11. Steps Forward

**Until June**

**Chapter 11**

Adam's co-workers at The Dot were surprised to see him walk in on Saturday afternoon. However, Fiona was holding onto his hand as he walked to a table and sat down. It was clear that he wasn't there to work while on vacation.

"Hey, Adam," Mollie, a freshman at Toronto University who worked weekends at The Dot, said as she walked to the table.

"Hey," he said. "Uh… have you met Fiona?"

"I feel like I have! Great to finally meet you." The two girls shook hands. "I was beginning to think you didn't exist. You know, if Pete didn't know you..."

"Mollie," Adam interrupted. "Can you bring us drinks, please?"

"Sure." She scribbled onto her pad. "Adam, usual?"

He nodded. "Fi?"

"Chai Tea," Fiona said.

Mollie nodded and walked away.

"She's cute," Fiona said after Mollie was out of earshot.

"Is she?"

Fiona looked at Adam. "Oh, you haven't noticed?"

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off Fiona. "Not really."

She smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"You're Adam, right?" a voice suddenly asked.

Adam moved away from Fiona to see a girl, no older than thirteen, standing near their table. "Um… yeah," he said. "Do I know you?"

"No," the girl said. "But my sister loves you!"

Adam's eyebrows went up in surprise while Fiona's eyes narrowed in confusion.

The girl smiled at them. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh… I think you have the wrong guy," he said.

"No, I don't. You're Adam. And you're Fiona Coyne." The girl pulled a folded up sheet of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it before putting it on the table.

Fiona looked at the paper and rolled her eyes when she saw the article about her, Adam and Nate. "Oh my God. Really?"

Adam looked at Fiona and rubbed her back softly. "Do you want to go?"

She nodded as she grabbed her purse and stood up. As she left, he pulled out his wallet and put money on the table to pay for the drinks they hadn't received.

"Wait," the girl said as Adam began to rush after Fiona. "Can you sign this?" she asked, holding up the article with a pen.

"Yeah, fine." He grabbed the pen and paper from her and quickly wrote his name before handing it back to her. He didn't look at her as he rushed onto the street.

He ran to catch up to Fiona, who was already halfway down the block. "Are you ok?" he asked as he finally fell into step next to her.

"I can't believe that!" she huffed. She stopping walking and turned to him, he was relieved to see that she looked more annoyed than anything.

"She's just a little girl, Fi."

"Her sister loves you?" she quoted. "She wanted your autograph, Adam."

"Ok, that's weird but this is a small town. Not a lot happens here."

"Yeah, if you don't count the drug rings, shootings and stabbings."

Adam shrugged. "She must go to the middle school."

Fiona rolled her eyes and smiled as he put his arm around her.

"You're just upset because she didn't ask for your autograph," he teased.

0o-0o-0o-0o

When Adam and Fiona arrived back at his house, they were both in slightly better spirits. They were both smiling, holding hands as they walked onto his porch and Adam opened the door.

Though they'd talked on the phone nearly every day, it was nice to catch up on events in each other's lives, which is why they opted to walk to the house instead of taking a cab.

"And this one time Pete broke the sink and Mollie was wearing white," Adam said, continuing the series of stories he'd been telling about working at The Dot. "The water sprayed up…"

He was cut off when his father called him as he closed the door. "Adam, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's us." He and Fiona walked into the living room, where his parents were both waiting.

"We had kind of a long afternoon," Adam said. "Whatever it is…"

"We talked about this summer, Adam," Audra said.

He looked between his parents. "The summer?" His hand tightened around Fiona's.

"We called Fiona's mother to accept her invitation to stay in New York with her family while you recover from surgery."

Adam smiled. "Surgery?" he breathed as Fiona hugged him tightly. "You're… you're letting me get the surgery?"

"Well, I can't keep you from being who you are," Audra said, looking at Fiona.

Adam's smile grew wider as he pulled Fiona to him and kissed him, not caring that his parents were in the room.

Omar cleared his throat. "Adam, I'm not done," Audra said when the young couple's attention was brought back to them.

Adam released a breath as he waited for the catch.

"The Coynes are being very generous, and always have with you."

"My mother adores Adam," Fiona told her.

Audra smiled before she continued. "You will pay them back, every cent. With your money, not Fiona's."

"That's really not necessary," Fiona began, but Adam interrupted her.

"Yes, it is," he said. He turned to look at her. "Your parents have been amazing. I owe them everything. I'm paying them back, Fi."

He spoke with such conviction that she couldn't argue with him. "Ok." She couldn't resist bringing her lips to his again. She knew for the first time in his life, he actually felt like a man.

To be continued…

AN: well, now Adam knows better than to go to The Dot on his days off. Thank goodness he'll be out of the country soon...


End file.
